pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Dagger Spam Pressure
The Dagger Spam Pressure team focuses on the unusual synergy between Vampiric Spirit and Dagger Spamming to generate an inordinately high amount of DPS. The Team 2 Dagger Spammers 1 Anti-Melee Hex Spammer 1 Shadow Arts ZB Monk The Dagger Spammers prof=n/a deadly=12 bloodm=11+1+1 soulre=6+1spiritof deathdaggerdaggersdaggerritualparadoxsignet/build Role In Team The Dagger Spammers are the primary source of damage on the team. While they do not have the capability to spike, they each provide as much as 90 DPS making them incredibly potent sources of pressure. Importantly, standard Anti-Melee counters will not apply to Dagger Spammers, making them less susceptible to Blindbots, Hex Spammers, etc. Furthermore dagger damage isn't mitigated by PS/SB, and the damage from Vampiric Spirit is armor-ignoring and can potentially provide party-wide random damage which, depending on the Monk build the opposing team is running can be very hard to mitigate. Although less fragile than many assassin builds, the Dagger Spammers are wholly reliant on Blood Ritual which means that it is vital that Blood Ritual be maintained at all times. While this reliance is a potential weakness, if played correctly, it is usually not a problem. Equipment *Radiant Armor *An Insightful Staff with a "Have Faith" Inscription *An Insightful Staff with a "Seize the Day" Inscription *A Spear/Shield combo for additional defense Usage *Cycle Deadly Paradox *Maintain Vampiric Spirit on yourself, and Blood Ritual on your counterpart. *Apply Deepwound via Augury of Death *Apply Cripple via Crippling Dagger *Generate DPS by spamming Crippling Dagger and Dancing Dagger *Use Disrupting Dagger for key interrupts. Counters *Energy Denial *Enchantment Removal *Interruption/Diversion The Anti-Melee Hex Spammer prof=N/E Soulreaping=12+1+1 curses=10+1 earthmag=8EnchantmentFaintheartednessBondof Lesser energyof FailureHasteAgainst Meleesignet/build Role in Team The Anti-Melee Hexer essentially serves in a similar capacity to a Blindbot by utilizing powerful anti-melee hexes, and is also capable of removing key enchantments and causing additional pressure via degeneration. Additionally, he is equipped with Ward Against Melee for additional defense as the situation demands. Equipment * Radiant Armor. * 20/20 | Wand with 20/20 Curses offhand * +30/-2 (curses/SR, high set) * Defensive Set Usage *Use Reckless Haste, Faintheartedness, and or Price of Failure on enemy frontliners. Because interrupt Rangers can potentially pose a great threat to the Dagger Spammers, hexing enemy Rangers can be vital to success. *Use Corrupt Enchantment to remove key enchantments and cause degneration. *Additional degeneration may be applied via Faintheartedness and/or Parasitic Bond. *Be sure to cover your Hexes, with Parasitic Bond. *Use GoLE as E-management. *Coordinate the usage of Ward Against Melee for additional defense. Counters *Powerful Hex Removal *Pre-Veiling *Standard Anti-Caster Counters The Shadow Arts ZB Monk prof=monk/assas protec=12+1+1 divine=9+1 Healing=9+1 shadow=3benedictionof fortuneconditionof HealthBondof DevotionReturnHexes/build Role in Team Obviously, the Shadow Arts ZB Monk plays the role of the healer. Equipment * Survivor/Blessed Insignias * Neg/defensive set, casting set, high set. * 8 shields with +30 HP; 7 with different armor mods (Fire, Lightning, Cold, Earth, Piercing, Slashing, Blunt) and extend Crip duration 33% (Sword) offhands. Usage *Zealous Benediction acts as an energy efficient, but powerful heal. *Reversal of Fortune is your primary heal heal, use it to counter a spike, and/or as a general all purpose heal. *Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. *Use Spirit Bond to counter more powerful spikes. *Signet of Devotion acts as a free heal. *Deny Hexes to remove hexes. *Return should be used to escape from frontliners. It can also be used to snare opposing monks/midliners. Remember to coordinate the use of Return, through vent and to weapon swap when doing so to your 33% crip offhand. Counters *Standard Anti-Caster Counters *Heal-overlap Team - Dagger Spam Pressure